Tazzy Trouble
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: When Zach, Donita, and Gourmand join forces to make a big double-endangered mess, they bring Tazzy Chris back, and cause a load of trouble. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I literally bought the online episode of Tazzy Chris for TWO REASONS and TWO REASONS ONLY!: It's my favorite episode, and this fanfic (By this I mean research).**

 **And, bear with me, it's been a _year_ since my last WK fic.**

* * *

Ever since the first incident, Chris had tried to avoid Tasmanian Devil powers (Despite Aviva swearing she had worked out that bug with the suits).

But, with this news from Aviva, Martin was all too thrilled with their next Creature Adventure. Well, it was sort-of an adventure.

They had to tag the endangered Forty Spotted Pardalote, and Martin had also made plans to visit T-Bone afterwards.

"Alright guys, we're about to land." Jimmy Z informed, having found a good spot to land.

Chris put his Creature Power Suit in his backpack as Martin put his on.

"You aren't wearing your suit?" Martin questioned.

"Not after what happened last time we came to Tasmania." Chris confirmed.

"Aw, come on Chris, that won't happen again. Aviva fixed that bug." Martin argued.

"I said I might've fixed it, I don't know for sure." Aviva corrected.

"See?" Chris said, now with some more reason as to why he won't wear his CPS.

"Anyway, same as last time, only you put the tags on their wing. It's lightweight and harmless, so the bird won't even feel it." Aviva said as they landed.

"Got it" Martin and Chris said in unison.

* * *

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

They had tagged every Forty Spotted Pardalote. And Martin had named every. single. one.

And now they were headed off to find T-Bone.

When they arrived, Martin smiled as T-Bone immediately jumped on him.

"Hey buddy, I missed you too!" Martin smiled, holding the Tasmanian Devil.

Martin put the T-Devil down and sat beside it. Chris sat down too, putting his backpack down beside him.

Unknown to anyone, a T-Devil climbed in.

* * *

"Alright, let me go over the plan one more time!" Zach said, Donita and Gourmand groaning.

"This is the fifteenth time, Zach." Donita said.

"Ok, then you tell me our plan." Zach said.

"First, you make sure Chrisangelo is in T-Devil mode." Donita began.

"Then we take those birds and devils." Gourmand continued.

"I get the Paradalotes, and Gourmand gets the T-Devils." Donita finished.

"Ok, then I guess fifteen times was just the right amount for you to remember!" Zach smiled, refusing to admit he was explaining the plan too much.

"But you never explained why Chrisangelo needs to be in T-Devil mode.." Donita pointed out.

"The team will be too focused on keeping him under control to stop us!" Zach informed.

"What about Blue Berry?" Gourmand questioned.

"Like I said, he'll be too focues on his brother to stop us." Zach repeated.

"I've sent a T-Devil in already." Zach began, activating a `T-Devil Cam` as he called it.

The T-Devil was in Chris' backpack. Zach pushed a button and it bit the paw button on the front of Chris' suit, and Zach piloted the small camera onto the suit.

The T-Devil ran off, and they now had a front-row seat for what was about to unfold.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS BABY DAILY, OR TWICE A DAY, SIMPLY BECAUSE TAZZY CHRIS IS MY FAVORITE THING EVAH! ENJOY, DARLINGS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna be putting *Grr* for the growl noise Chris made in the episode Tazzy Chris.**

 **Also, I love how in "Tazzy Chris" Chris Kratt (Not animated Chris) says "Stinky Rotten Corpse" in such a way you just KNOW he was smiling.**

* * *

Aviva zapped in a Forty Spotted Paradalote disc.

Martin put it in and Chris put his suit on.

And he went into T-Devil mode.

* * *

"Hello Wild Kratts!" An all too cheery Zach said over video call.

"What do you want, Zach?" Aviva questioned.

Jimmy Z and Koki came over as well.

"Me and my associates simply want to show you something." Zach smiled.

A live video feed popped up beside them. Something was chasing Martin.

"Chris! Snap out of it!" Martin yelled at the camera, which, apparently, was Chris.

"What did you do to Chris?!" Aviva snapped.

"Oh, I did nothing!" Zach lied, though it sounded genuine.

"Oh yeah, well if you didn't do anything, explain how you got the footage." Koki said.

"That doesn't matter!" Zach said, ending the video call but leaving the live footage.

* * *

Chris eventually stopped chasing Martin, who also stopped.

"Chris, you calmed down now?" Martin took a hesitant step towards Chris.

"*Grr* Yeah, I don't know why I was chasing you." Chris said

Martin had a concerned look for a second, but then he smiled. "Let's get back to Tortuga."

"Alright" Chris said, standing up.

* * *

When the bros arrived at Tortuga, Aviva had a screwdriver ready.

As she was about to deactivate the suit, Chris snapped at her, nearly biting her hand.

"Ah ! Casi se mordi mi mano !" Aviva yelled as she pulled away her hand.

"Alright, so deactivation isn't an option.." Aviva said, putting the screwdriver down.

Martin looked at Chris. "Are you sure you calmed down?"

"I don't really *grr* know." Chris admitted.

"You all watch him, I need to find a way to fix this." Aviva said, leaving the room.

* * *

When she came back, the Miniturizer, among other inventions, was destroyed.

Martin was trying his best to restrain Chris, but the other was going to town on a box of spare parts.

" Oh, Dios m o! What happened here!?" Aviva questioned.

"Chris went crazy! And he kinda still is!" Martin said, yanking Chris' tail and forcing him away from the box.

Chris made that scary Tasmanian Devil noise, **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know what it's called)** and Martin let go of Chris' tail.

Jimmy Z hid behind his chair. "What was that?!" Jimmy was shaking, and so was the chair.

"That was Chris." Koki said, looking at the frightened Jimmy Z.

"Oh. I knew that!" JZ said.

"Sure you did. Anyway, I couldn't find anything to fix our little.. situation." Aviva informed.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Martin questioned.

"We'll just have to see how things work out." Aviva said.

Zach smiled. "See, I told you it would work!"

Donita and Gourmand had managed to track down half of the Paradalotes and T-Devils there were.

"I must admit, I didn't thing this would work." Donita said. "But, this is impressive."

"Now we just have to figure out how to deal with Aviva trying to fix Chris." Zach said.


	3. Chapter 3

**"I'm gonna update daily!"**

 **Next few days, no update.**

 **HERP-DA-DERP I DON SCREWED!**

 **Also, I'm now going to sometimes include fun facts after a chapter, so look forward to that!**

 **Tazzy Trouble, take three.**

 **ALSO, OMG, HEARING CHRIS SAY "POTTY" IN AN EPISODE IS SO AWKWARD!**

* * *

That night, Jimmy, Koki, and Martin were asleep, as Aviva kept working on a fix.

Then, she heard the sound of metal.

She looked up from her work and saw Chris, eating metal **(A/N: He did it in the episode, so you're not confused)**.

"Chris!" Aviva yelled at him.

Chris dropped the piece of metal. "What?"

"You're eating metal!" Aviva said.

"..." Chris just stared at Aviva. "So...?"

"So, you're not supposed to eat metal." Aviva said.

"..." Aviva sighed, turning back to what she was working on.

And Chris snuck out of the Tortuga.

* * *

Chris was following T-Bone around, when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Chris." Zach said, Donita and Gourmand there too.

T-Bone, remembering Zach, ran away.

Chris, on the other hand, stayed.

Zach smiled. "Follow us."

And all four got on Zach's plane.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Despite being the size of a small dog, the T-Devil is the largest carnivorous marsupial in the world, because of the extinction of the Thylacine (Tazzy Tiger) in 1936.**


End file.
